Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest
Intro Greetings and joyful salutations! Welcome to Just Another Grunt's Survival of the Fittest, where anyone can join and everybody....pretty much dies... This will probably not be a clean fight, you'll see cheap shots, backstabbing, makeshift alliances and betrayals, as your favourite Halo Fanon Characters beat the crap out of each other to become champ in a massive free for all brawl on an island covered with terrain ranging from cities, to lava spewing volcanoes, to icy lakes. Enjoy! Here's how it works... Enter your characters in the character section below, under your Username as shown under mine. Sit back and enjoy as the fight plays out, and don't whine if you or your character gets killed, or horribly disfigured, skinned alive, ejected into space, eaten by mutant pirrahna's ect.... Okay. Some basic rules for this thing Entries, Maximum of 10, minimum of 3, generally best to put in more... (the more fighters you add, the more chance you have of winning... + there's more killing for everyone) Fights occur in series.Once a series starts, you must sign up for the next one. If your entry "dies" you can re-enter him/her later, so don't worry. You can enter any kind of character, Human, Covenant, flood, A.I, robot, random aliens and mutated whatevers. Only myself, and specially selected Celebrity writers write the fights. No whining, please. Discuss fights on the talk page, This is not real-life. No one really dies. It is just written that way. Enjoy yourselves. How the workings are worked...just in case you were wondering *The actions the contestants display will all be done, judging soley from their articles, similar to CDM, they will be based on the stated ability and the (generally) the length of the article. *Celebrity Writers will be chosen based on their writing skills displayed on the many RP's on this site. The more indepth the battles written, the more likely it is you'll be asked to do an episode of the series. The writers can turn down the offer if they wish. *The 1st Season will include a Pilot and 7 episodes, two of which will be written by Celebrity writers. In each Episode we hope to include as many characters as possible, even just briefly, as well as kill of roughly 9 an episode (excluding the pilot which is basically a prologue, setting up the story). *I will begin writing the 1st season as soon as we have 70 or more characters, at which point no more entries will be available. Season 1 (CLOSED) You can view the show on this channel, Survival of the Fittest: Season 1 User:Justanothergrunt *Lokstok *Test Subject XIV *Judas Rimmer *Aaron Davids *Rasputin Volveneuk *Vee London *Zombie Jesus *Anh Ng *Kaneda Tetsuo *Weber Yamamoto ChurchReborn *Nema 'Uhcoree *Ahug *Eyha 'Volutee *Eama 'Uhcuree *Ldfo 'Jaolee *Harvargus *Kisho *047 Kamikaze Crusader *Prophet Of Courtesy Matt-256 *Dean Jackson *SPARTAN-005 *Bergenond Amrothee *Rthao 'Haerum *SPARTAN-G256 *Jueqe' Lyphtyree *Oda 'Tar Vantinree *José Gonzalez *Cancang *Shn'co Sthr SPARTAN-077 *SPARTAN-077 *Zeta Squad (use the members one at a time or something like that) *Raktos *Rhino Leader (he's a pilot so go figure ;D) Demakhis *ATHENIAN-000 *Blukuto *Kinoshi *SPARTAN-064 *Jones Kodwell *Iota Seven *Dyr 'Jar Refos *Milisia Roder *Schwarz-Rückseite Lordofmonsterisland *Ameigh Broley *Nogard *Jemsal 'Emvadson *James Davis *Caleb Harrison *Amy Black *Edwin Davis *Roy Koel *51293 Archaic Chivalry *Andrew Peters Rotaretilbo *Hank J Wimbleton IV *Brandon Rebuga *Bryan Hänkel Spartan G-23 *SPARTAN-G023 *SPARTAN-060 *Stephen Chow Eaite'Oodat *Eaite'Oodatee *Iso'Vadun *Grutto *Stye 'Ahsudee *Icsa 'Fniasee *16807 Rampant Gear Chiafriend12 *Stephen Geauer *Leon Polski *Gary Saunders *SPARTAN-065